Neji the Assassin
by Neji Loves Tenten
Summary: Neji was asked to kill Sauske, the new leader of the Akutsuki and now the Akutsuki are after Neji... Can Neji escape them and get back to seeing Tenten? Can Tenten protect her Fiancee?
1. The Assassin

I've decided to make my own set of NejiTen fictions. Here's the first one.

{=The Assassin=}

Enjoy =)

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

Pierced targets all over the place. Well, not everywhere only on the bulls-eye.

Yep, perfect throws as always, Tenten. Landing gracefully, she noticed Lee running up the hill she was practicing on.

"Tenten, our youthful flower, have you seen our prodigy?"

"Neji? He said he was busy with something… Can't imagine what… A hobby maybe?"

"Why would you think that? It is highly unlikely".

"Lee. Just because Neji can be a bit cold, or harsh, or mean, or self-centered, or uncaring, or blank, or too-good-for-you, or…"

Lee just stood there, "Uhh-huh… Yeh… Uhh".

"My point is; He could have a hobby, he could still be creative or do something when he's not any of those things I mentioned".

"True, but maybe we should check up on our teammate".

"It's only been two days; he'll turn up soon enough".

'Or at least I hope he will…' She's been lonely lately and actually for a boyfriend, he hasn't been spending time with her these couple of days. Just phone calls and good mornings.

They've been going out for months now (A/N They are eighteen by the way). It's true that a lot of people know it, but Neji seemed willing to publicize the fact that he's got a girlfriend.

Because it wasn't just any girlfriend, it was Tenten.

It's been clear throughout the months to all the villagers that they were deeply in love with each other and that they would never part.

'So much for never parting, Neji'.

Tenten heard a brushing sound in the trees.

She saw an eagle sitting on a branch, looking for prey to feed on. Then, in an instant, the eagle dropped down from the branch and attacked a bush. From the bush a cobra emerged and counter-attacked the eagle.

The eagle seemed to be winning the fight, attacking with its sharp, pointy toes, making the cobra struggle under its power and wisdom in combat. But the cobra still had a few tricks up his sleeve, or throat…Tongue…Whatever.

It opened its mouth slowly and shot a string of venom which hit the eagle in the eye and made it blind. Without its eyes, the eagle was defenseless against the cobra and it was down after a deadly bite from its slithering enemy.

Tenten's eyes widened with fear. She dashed through the woods towards Konoha (The village), forgetting her weapons that were lying about the training grounds unattended.

She wouldn't normally believe in signs, but this one couldn't be ignored.

_***Twenty-two miles southeast of Konoha***_

Neji let out a sigh as he entered through the cave entrance. 'It's the only way, I guess'. He was doing this for the sake of his village and his dear friend, but somehow he felt there was a better way. He was contradicting his own thoughts. His mind wasn't really the Hyuga mind it normally was right now. He recalled the way Naruto looked at him and what he had said to him.

'Neji… You're the only one I could trust with this mission'.

*****Flashback*** **

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Tsunade looks up from her papers. "Come in!"

The door opens and Shizune looks from behind the door. "Tsunade-sama. It's Neji-san".

A depressed and worried Naruto looks up at the door. Enter Neji Hyuga.

"You asked for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I did. Take a seat".

Neji could sense the mood was very serious so he sat without a word. He was handed a paper. "Take a look at this".

Neji read the paper quietly for half a minute then looked at Naruto, bewildered. He hadn't seen him in a while too. He was big for a young man of eighteen.

'Naruto…You?'

"You realize this would be no easy task. The choice is yours, were not forcing you, not that we could anyway", Tsunade said with a very calm tone.

"But, why me? Aren't there better skilled ninja than me?"

"Naruto believes you're the only one who could do it. And since he doesn't have the heart to kill **Sauske** himself, well, you're our only option. You should be able to gain his trust in a couple of days".

Neji looked at the Hokage's table and saw an Akutsuki robe. 'That's my disguise, no doubt".

"So…Are you up for it?"

Neji's eyes were focused on one thing, the robes. But his mind was thinking about everything else in life, mostly what would happen if he were to fail. The Sharingan was no joke, he knew. But his friend, who had been there for him countless times, is asking a very important favor of him.

"Sauske must die", Naruto spoke softly.

'What about Tenten? What if I die? I don't want her to lose it and kill herself, or something. I don't want to meet her in the afterlife and hear her say how I've abandoned her'.

What a predicament. Most of the times he could solve any problem in only a matter of seconds. Not this time.

He finely spoke, "I'll do it".

"Alright. You'll need those robes, since he's the leader of the Akutsuki now. And a little bit of advice from an old women; don't let Tenten know".

Neji's eyes widened with acknowledgement.

"The shock could hurt her a great deal, and we both know you'd never want any harm to her".

Naruto couldn't help but clench his fist and grind his teeth together. 'I would be the reason she lost Neji. I'm putting him through a lot. What kind of friend am I?'

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Naruto. I won't fail".

Naruto thought his eyes were deceiving him. 'Neji is… Smiling?!'

Neji grabbed the robes and waved them goodbye as he left the Hokage's office. 'Heh. You could always read me like a book, Neji'.

*****End of Flashback*****

Neji placed the hood on his head, covering it. 'It's all come to this…'

As he moved forward he felt water under his feet, so he switched his chakra on so that he could walk on it.

"Ahh… And here he is…" Sauske said. All the other members were looking at the hooded man who just entered the cave through their Rainbow Radio*.

*(You know… That jutsu Pain used with his Akutsuki members so they can contact each other from anywhere... Yeh that one, sorry couldn't think of another name…)

"Please welcome, our newest Akutsuki member…"

Neji lifted his hood and all could see his Hyuga eyes glow a bright white, bright enough to act as a flashlight in an endless black hole. His teeth were grinning. He was ready to fight… That's what Sauske didn't know… He thought he was really joining them…

Neji's eyes continued to glow. "Uchiha…Your death is here", he even scared himself the way he said it.

Sauske eyes were surprised, but stayed calm.

"Death is not an option for me, Hyuga…"

_**To be continued…**_

Did you like it…? I think it was quite good =D

Review please . PLEASE! XD

Find out what happens in the next adventure…


	2. An Eagle in a Cage

**Forgot to mention this, but I do NOT own Naruto; Saying this once.**

**Anyways, the second chapter is here…**

An Eagle in a Cage

"Neji!"

Tenten abruptly opened the Hyuga household's front door, without even knocking first. So loud, in fact, it was enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Neji!" She shouted for him again, but there was no reply.

She hurried up the stairs and searched for his room, not bothering to just ask where it was.

By now she was panting, mostly because she was training before she came here. To be honest with you, it wasn't often she would come here as Neji would always want them to be alone, so he always preferred her house.

She found it after some time, and immediately barged in. "Neji!" She yelled one more time.

He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the household at all. 'What should I do?'

Gai-sensei was on a mission, Lee was looking for Neji who knows where, and there was no one she knew to tell about the omen she witnessed.

'Except for Hokage-sama'.

She took the time to glance around the room before she left. 'Papers? Letters? There has to be something… Wait…'

Something had just hit her like a stone thrown randomly from a tower. Neji's room was very untidy. It was not like him. It was like he left in a hurry. His favorite robes were lying on the ground, unattended.

Tenten looked at the robes and remembered the last time she was in his room.

_*****Flashback*****_

Neji was packing his bag, two days early before his mission. 'Kill Sauske, eh? I'll need all the information I can get… Right after I finish packing, I'll go see Naruto'.

But what he wasn't expecting was… *Knock*Knock*

Neji glanced up. "The door is open, Hiashi-sama".

"Hi, Neji!"

"Tenten?"

"Yep. Thought I'd drop by and force you to take me out to lunch", she smirked.

"Heh. I suppose I could, but you'll have to be patient".

"Hmm? Why are you packing? New mission?"

Neji wasn't smiling, now. "Yes. To tell you the truth, I might be gone for a long time…"

"Aww… You're going to leave me all alone and bored out of my skull?"

"I guess so. Why is that a problem for you?"

She'd really hate it when they'd play the teasing game. Because he'd always win. What a smart-ass…

"So what's the mission?"

Neji stood there, quiet. It was obvious he was thinking of a reply. She couldn't read what he was thinking about, but suddenly he looked at her with a serious look.

"Tenten…Do you love me?" He placed his hand on her shoulders and gazed into her chocolaty eyes.

"Of course I do, Neji. You're everything I ever wanted…" Her reply was super serious; he could not detect any faults.

"What if I told you I was going to do something so life-threatening that it was very unlikely I would survive?"

Tenten stared blankly at his chest. She was a bit shorter than him and her mind wasn't really focused AT his chest.

"I would never approve", she finally said. "I would hate you so much for endangering your life and not considering how I felt… But then again, if it was your wish and it made you happy… then I guess I would be happy, in a way. As long as you don't die".

She had to add that. He smiled and hugged her. It was sudden, but heavenly to the weapon's mistress.

"You know, Neji. You're kind of like an eagle. You're strong, fierce, tough and courageous. You'd love to do things your own way, but find yourself isolated sometimes. Kind of like an eagle in a cage".

Her chin rested on his shoulder and his on hers.

"You know what you resemble?" he began.

Tenten blinked. Neji put her on his bed and sat next to her.

"You are kind, sweet gentle and open-minded. You love to help others and see that they are happy. You're kind of like a key".

"Hmm? A key to what?"

"A key to that cage I'm in".

Tenten looked at Neji with astonished eyes. He got up and continued packing without a word. Tenten couldn't help but smile.

'I picked the right guy to be my love life…'

_*****End of Flashback*****_

'I have to ask Hokage-sama something'.

She left the household and dashed for the Hokage's office.

_**Twenty-two miles southeast of Konoha**_

"Sauske, he's joking right?" one of the Akutsuki asked. They were all far away from the hideout, all in different places. Neji would never have approached Sauske without making sure they were alone.

"Hn. I think he's serious. So, the Leaf sent an assassin?"

Neji didn't answer back. He stood in a fighting stance, waiting for Sauske to make a move. But he noticed Sauske's eyes glance around the room and remembered a few traps he had spotted before entering the cavern. 'He can activate them… With his eyes?"

All of a sudden, metal arrows were flying towards the Hyuga.

"Kaiten!"

'I know he's a tough opponent, a highly skilled tai-jutsu user. But why are his eyes glowing white? There could be some secret behind that… No matter. I'll finish him off quickly and get back to business'

"You're quite lucky I wasn't expecting this, Hyuga. I thought you of all people would understand me…"

Neji's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean surely you must know what it feels like to lose your father just like that, with no good reason given. To have the need for revenge…"

"I am not like you, Uchiha. I don't feel the need to murder…"

"How ironic; you talk as if you don't intend to kill me…"

Neji was silent. "I'm doing this for a good cause. I'm doing this for a friend and for the sake of my village"

"Enough talk. Let's settle this like shinobi". Sauske's eyes were already red, staring at the Hyuga's.

After a moment, Sauske frowned. 'Gen-jutsu won't work here…'

He slowly unsheathed his blade from behind his back. Neji took out a kunai.

"Katom; No-Gakayo jutsu!" (A/N Sorry for spelling, it means Fire style; Fire-ball jutsu)

Neji's body melted under the fire. Obviously a trick. A new one at that.

Sauske scanned the area. Strange that he couldn't find him. What was stranger is that the Hyuga's chakra was completely concealed.

'Invisibility with concealment? Impressive'.

Sauske jumped down from the statue he was standing on, and waited for the Hyuga to reveal himself.

*Clash*

Neji attacked with his kunai from the right, finally revealing himself.

*Clash*Clash*Clash* *Jump* *Clash*Clash*

Sauske's main error in judgment was that this Neji happened to be a clone. Sauske probably didn't bother checking since he only detected one chakra which was the clone.

*Swipe* *Clone fades away*

"???"

*Paper-bombed kunai*

"Shit".

*Explosion*

Neji dropped down. He knew that Sauske was a much tougher opponent then that. "Byakugan!"

He dashed towards the smoke and attacked.

*Clash*Clash* *Jump back*

"Air palm!"

Sauske was sent back a few centimeters, not much. Lightning began to shoot out of his hands. "Chidori!"

Neji dodged it.

"Katom; No-Gakayo jutsu!"

"Kaiten!"

The heat was all around Neji's chakra defense, as if it was melting it.

'I have to get close enough. Three Jyuken should do it'.

But the flames wouldn't stop. 'He's got me pinned'.

Neji released his Kaiten and quickly dodged Sauske's destructive fire technique.

Neji noticed Sauske's eye pupil shape change. "Shit!"

"Amaterasu!"

Neji was engulfed with black flames and miserable pain.

"Heh Heh. That's taken care of…"

"Wrong again, Uchiha".

Sauske, eyes filled with fear mixed with surprise.

"You… How could you escape Amat…Wait… Those eyes!"

Neji's eyes were glowing so much now; you would think he was a neon light.

"It's over. You're going to die".

"Heh. You really think you could beat me?"

"I didn't at first… But with these eyes I bet I could beat the Fourth Hokage…"

Sauske frowned. 'What are those?'

_**To be continued…**_

Review please! I love you all =3

Find out about Neji's secret and the battle in the next chapter.


	3. Elite Eyes

**Chapter 3 is here! Woo! **

**Ok, I'll shut up now…**

* * *

**(=Elite Eyes=)**

"How were you able to put out the _**inextinguishable **_flames of Amaterasu?"

"That's just it, Uchiha. I did not put them out…" Neji pointed to a rock nearby. It was engulfed with the black flames.

"You… Transferred it to a rock?"

"I manipulated its atomic structure, and moved it using only my eyes. Basically, it's like I'm breaking it down then rebuilding the atoms in a different location at a fast pace".

"How…? Where did you get such ability? No matter… It's not enough to beat me, Hyuga".

Neji took off his Akutsuki robe. 'Won't need that anymore…'

Sauske eyed his opponent. 'Close combat is like death with this guy as your enemy... But now he also has a bit of range attacks. I'll have to trick him into falling for a genjutsu'.

Sauske bit his thumb. "Summoning jutsu!"

Only Neji would've been calm if a giant cobra just emerged from the ground.

Neji's radio, which was attached to his right ear, was talking to him.

"This is Vulture. I have the target in my sights. Permission to fire, over…"

Neji held the mic to his cheek. "Negative. Wait for my signal, over".

"Roger that Eagle One. I'll stay hidden, over",

Neji sighed. 'I have one shot at this. I must draw hi full attention to me and order Vulture to fire his poison tipped arrow from his crossbow'.

Even Neji needed backup to fight the hellish Uchiha.

Neji spotted Sauske activating Chidori. 'He plans to corner me with the snake and finish me off…'

Neji closed his eyes. Sauske charged. The Cobra swung its tail towards Neji.

"Byakugan!" Neji opened his eyes. They were glowing again. There was an enormous shock wave that pushed Sauske and the cobra back.

'Focus…Focus!' Neji was looking at the cobra. His eyes were bleeding.

The cobra started hissing and screaming, as its body began disintegrating into vapor.

Sauske got up quickly and took advantage of Neji's distraction.

"Chidori".

Running along the walls, he charged at the seemingly unsuspecting Hyuga.

"Die".

*Pierce Body*

Neji looked at his chest and saw Sauske's hands piercing it. He grabbed it and kept a firm grip on it.

"Jyuken". With a firm strike on Sauske's hands, Sauske was forced to pull it out.

Neji spun and got into a stance, ignoring the pain.

"8 trigrams"

*Strike*Strike*

"2 palms"

*Strike*Strike*

"4 palms"

*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*

"8 palms"

*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*

"16 palms"

'So fast…' Sauske thought.

*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*

"32 palms"

*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*Strike*

"64 palms!"

Sauske was sent flying into the walls of the cave. Neji panted and coughed blood from his mouth.

"Eagle One, are you alright?"

"Yes. No need to reveal yourself, Vulture". It was almost as if Neji knew Sauske wouldn't die from that.

_**Konoha**_

Tenten stopped in her tracks, frozen. 'What…was that???'

She just felt something in her chest. She didn't know why but it felt very bad. She sped up on her way to the Hokage's office, ignoring everyone's calls.

"Hokage-sama!"

She barged in without even a knock. "I think Neji's in trouble. He's missing; nowhere to be found in Konoha, and I saw a sign that he was going to die".

Tsunade's eyes shot up with fear. "Tenten… It's about time you know this… I sent Neji on an assassin mission… to kill Sauske…"

"What? By himself? How could you have sent him by himself? Why him…?"

"He's not alone… He's got one of our top ANBU class shinobi along with him…"

"But, I just felt something… and I think it's a bad omen…"

"Tenten, you of all people should trust Neji… You should believe in him".

Tenten was silent, but started tearing up. "Please…Please let me go after him… Please. I can't lose him; you have no idea what it's like to be loved by someone like him".

Tsunade was emotionless. At times like this she was glad she could turn emotionless whenever she needed. "I'm sorry, Tenten. He's the only one who can bring down Sauske…"

Tenten ran out the door and hurried down the road to the Hyuga estate, ignoring the 'Hey, Tenten wait!' calls of the Hokage.

She didn't care about orders anymore. 'Why didn't you tell me, Neji?'

Tears ran down her cheeks, as she entered through the gates of the Hyuga household. She spotted Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama! Hiashi-sama! You've got to tell me where the Akutsuki hide out is… Your nephew's life is in danger! Please".

"Tenten… Neji left you a note with me…"

Tenten looked surprised. She accepted the note from Hiashi and left the household without realizing how much attention she had attracted.

Dashing for her house… She began opening the envelope.

Dear Tenten

By the time you receive this note, I would be fighting that hellish betrayer, Uchiha. I just wanted you to know that I myself chose o go on this mission. I don't want you to worry, I'm doing this for Konoha and Naruto. I have taken precautionary measures and Hiashi-sama helped me with acquiring a new power. This power was the founder of the Hyuga clan's jutsu. The Elite Eyes. With these I could beat an army of 200 shinobi. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I'm sorry for being selfish and arrogant at times.

Sorry for not taking you into consideration…

I love you, Tenten.

Neji Hyuga

Reading this made Tenten cry even more. 'I love you, Tenten'.

'He doesn't know what I'm going through, that selfish Hyuga. What if I lose him? I'd rather die! I can't lose him too. Not him. Please'.

Her head was so hot you could cook eggs on it. It was like she was pleading to God to not have Neji dead.

She recalled what she saw at the training grounds… Neji will die…

But he can't. He can't leave her all alone… He just can't…

* * *

That was so sad… I know

Review! XD


	4. Changing Fate

**Hi, guys… Chapter 4 is up.**

**Big thanks to all the subscribers and reviewers (I know there are only like 4 XD)**

**But I love them all ^^**

**That is all…*Cough***

* * *

{= Changing Fate =}

*Pant*Pant*

'I can't stop now… I have the upper hand…'

Neji placed a hand on his wound. He wouldn't normally be affected by a painful wound, but this one was deadly. Neji tried to ignore it and walked over to where Sauske crashed into the wall.

He wiped the blood from under his eyes. He looked closely at the body embedded into the cavern. 'He's dead?'

Very unlikely that was true.

Neji took a kunai out and approached the body and stabbed it hard, piercing Sauske in the heart. Almost simultaneously, the body transformed into a flock of black crows that flew all around Neji.

"What?"

Out of nowhere, a huge Sharingan eye emerged from the walls. After it were more emerging. Soon, everything turned black and red.

"This is my hellish world. You are trapped, Hyuga". The voice was low and echoing.

'When had he…?' No point in wondering now. He had him. He could do whatever he wished with him.

Neji closed his eyes and reopened them only to find his limbs tied to a post. Sauske's body came from the ground like liquid.

He held out his blade and pointed it to the Hyuga's chest.

Screams and pants echoed throughout the hideout.

Outside Sauske's Genjutsu, Vulture was still watching the fight. "Dammit. I can't attack yet. He ordered me not to attack unless he gave the signal. Under no circumstances can I disobey him".

Vulture felt useless. Neji was screaming and panting, a sure sign that he was under Gen-jutsu.

'What if he doesn't break free? I have a clear shot at Sauske, I could take him out. But If I fail to do so, we're both dead…'

Inside Sauske's hell world, Neji was in deep agony. 'I know it's not real, but it pains so much…'

_*****Flashback*****_

"I understand your opponent is highly skilled in Genjutsu…"

"Yes he is, Hiashi-sama. But that shouldn't work on my Byakugan".

"Oh. And what if it does? Didn't you want to be prepared for everything?"

Neji was pinned by Hiashi, figuratively of course.

"Since you don't know…"

'God I hate it when I'm told that sentence' Neji scolded.

"I'll give you a solution. The Elite Eyes you just acquired have a special ability, besides disintegrating molecules".

Neji's brow went up. "A way to defeat Genjutsu? Why not just release a great amount of chakra and…"

"This isn't just for Genjutsu, Neji. This is for dire situations, life and death ones for that matter. As a last stand, Elite Eyes allows you to control time and space for at least fifteen second or so. You can literally pause time for fifteen seconds".

'Wow that could be useful'.

"But be warned, Neji. It comes with a health risk and the recovery from this jutsu will take a miracle and lots of time. You must use it only when you need to".

Neji sighed. Of course there are consequences to such powerful techniques.

_***** End of Flashback*****_

Neji closed his eyes and tried not to think about Tenten. 'I promised her… I wouldn't die… Focus, Neji!'

Neji could feel the chakra build up inside him. Then with one burst of energy…

"Kaa!!!"

The genjutsu was broken, and Neji was back to reality, except it was on pause. All around him, time had stopped. Sauske stood there with his sword in the air. Vulture was hanging from the roof, but still camouflaged.

'Now's my chance…'

Neji tried to stand up but failed to do so the first time. The side effects were already taking affect.

Through will power only, he got up and grabbed his kunai from the ground. Sauske was far from him, at least in his condition.

'I must keep going…'

Ten seconds left…

'I must survive… I must return to Konoha… I must not leave Tenten by herself!'

Incredibly, Neji was running.

Five seconds…

'So close…'

Three…

'Tsk…'

One…

Sauske regained conscience, but was sent flying by a charging Hyuga.

"Air palm!!!"

Sauske hit the wall and fell to the ground. He opened his eyes only to scream after that.

Neji had stabbed him where his heart was. Sauske was shaking but still managed to kick Neji.

He stood up and removed the kunai.

'I… don't believe it… I stabbed his heart!'

Neji was on the floor, unable to move.

"That's it, Hyuga! Graaagh! Susanoo!"

Neji was really terrified, now. A huge knight-like monster appeared with a shield in one hand and a bow and arrow in the other.

The monster was aiming at Neji. 'Shit… It's now or never!'

"Vulture, NOW!"

Sauske looked up at the ceiling but couldn't see a poison-tipped arrow pierce his left eye. He fell to the ground, defeated. Susanoo disappeared.

Neji was panting heavily. Vulture dropped to the ground beside Neji.

"We did it… Neji…? Neji!!!"

Neji's eyes were closing; they're beautiful glow dimming now.

Vulture's faint voice could slightly be heard.

"Neji!" *Faint voice* "Neji!"

*Body hits ground*

* * *

Is Neji really dead?… Find out in the next chapter...

Umm, Review? *Angel face*

BTW to those asking... Tsunade is the Hokage not Naruto.


	5. A Promise Kept

**Neji's Death is here…*Hellish Voice***

**I'm kidding don't cry… ^^**

**Chapter 5 **

**{=A Promise Kept=}**

* * *

Faint sobs could be heard, but nothing could be seen…

Neji Hyuga was coming to.

Slowly, but surely, the image of a sobbing Tenten on top of his chest appeared. Every little detail was forming.

'Tenten…?'

Neji could barely tilt his head to see a tearing Lee. He looked around and saw plants, mostly flowers, light from the ceiling and, a heartbeat sensor?

He looked at Tenten. Her face was buried into his chest. Her sobs were not loud but the Hyuga couldn't take seeing her this upset.

"Ten...Ten…" He managed to murmur. She didn't look up.

"Ten-Ten" A bit louder this time.

Suddenly she stopped sobbing, and slowly lifted her head to look at the tired eyes of Hyuga.

"Neji…? Neji!"

Lee looked up. Tenten fell into Neji's chest again but this time with a hug.

"I thought I lost you, Neji! I didn't know what to do! I couldn't bare it; I couldn't believe you were dead". Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Neji lifted his hand to wipe them.

Tenten hadn't noticed the Heartbeat sensor begin to beep a few seconds before Neji came to.

Lee stood up and left the room, wiping his tears. He assumed Neji hadn't noticed he was there. He didn't feel left out, but for once he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Tenten looked at Neji in the eyes. But her look wasn't the romantic type.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN, HYUGA! Do you know HOW WORRIED I WAS? I SWEAR, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH WHILE YOU WERE GONE…WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME YOU WERE GOING ON A DANGEROUS MISSION".

"Because you would want to go too… You would want to help and be there for me… That's how you are".

Tenten had a surprised look. 'Meh. Curse you for being sweet even in the worst situation'.

Neji's eyes glowed. Figuratively this time.

"I'm sorry, Ten. I was selfish and cold, again. I didn't think about how this would affect you. I was thinking I could be a hero and help a friend for once, without thinking about you. My closest friend. My love forever".

Tenten's eyes stopped crying and turned happy as ever. "I'm just glad you're safe, Neji".

Another hug for the Hyuga. Tenten pulled back and sat in her chair.

"So, how long do I have to stay in this bed", Neji asked turning to the medic hiding behind the doorway.

Tenten turned to see Sakura coming in shyly. "Well, I would say around two weeks".

"Two weeks?! I have to catch up on my training and…"

Tenten had fiery aura around her. Neji would tremble if only he could move.

"You know what… Two weeks is perfect, really".

Silence for a long time. Tenten finally spoke "So Neji…What were those Elite Eyes you mentioned in that note you left me?"

…………………

"Neji?"

He was asleep. 'He is so freaking hot when he is asleep'.

Tenten went up to his bed and lay slowly on his chest.

With a cute smile, she closed her eyes.

'No one to go to back home, and its night time already… So why not just stay here for the night?'

'Because the doctors would find you, that's why', Neji thought. He was faking sleep but Tenten didn't notice. And yes, He could read her thoughts as usual.

(A/N Seriously, what a smartass).

Tenten shot her eyes open when she heard a doctor call for guests to leave. She quickly concealed her chakra and turned invisible.

Sakura took a quick peek into the room and left.

Tenten reappeared. 'Thank you, Neji' He had taught her invisibility.

She closed her eyes once more as the lights dimmed and the doctors left the hospital.

Neji opened an eye to see Tenten on top of him, again.

'Can't get enough of me, eh?'

But you had to admit… She was so damn cute… He could stare at her all night if he wasn't feeling so tired.

His eye-lids slowly fell and Neji was in dreamland…

*****Twenty-two miles south of Konoha*****

In the Akutsuki hideout, the remaining members gathered around they're fallen leader.

One of them was wielding a mysterious staff, which looked like lightning but made out of wood.

"We will avenge you, fearless leader".

"But who will we take our revenge on?"

The man with the staff threw it upward and it pointed in a certain direction.

North. Towards Konoha.

"The arrow of revenge points to thee, _Neji Hyuga!"_

* * *

Ok I know this one's short… but I'm working on the next one so please be patient…

Reviews FTW! =D

Short Note: There are new Akatsuki members in case you're confused.


	6. Recovery is Slow

**Chapter 6 is up.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

{=Recovery is Slow=}

The sun shone on Tenten's chocolate brown hair as she opened her eyes and rubbed them gently. She glanced around the room and then at Neji. 'Good, he's still asleep'.

The last thing she wanted to do was disturb him in his condition. She slowly got off his chest, her feet on the ground now.

'I better go home and take a quick shower. If the doctors spot me in here this early who knows what they'd do'.

Opening the window, she stopped to realize something. Something was terribly wrong. Why did she feel a slight tickle on her arm?

'My…Hair is down?'

She didn't know how or when or who had removed her buns, her hairclips were lying on the table that was right next to Neji.

Tenten grabbed the white colored hairclips and left the hospital through the window.

It was a beautiful morning. Konoha was shining with golden rays. The color of blue and white mixed nicely in the sky. The birds were singing.

For Tenten, there was just one thing missing; Neji.

'Two weeks **is** kind of long…'

Then again she wasn't the type to care how long it would take. She would just want Neji to get better.

Tenten arrived at her front door and searched for a key in her right pocket. While opening the door, she adjusted her welcoming mat.

(A/N: That is what you call it…right?)

She walked in and turned on the lights. Her house was just as she remembered it. Immediately, she began stripping, throwing her clothes in random places.

**(A/N for the shower she was going to take, you Perverts!)**

Back at the hospital, Sakura arrived at the main entrance. She greeted the other nurses and doctors and checked up on all the patients. When she got to Neji's room, he said he felt a bit better when she asked. After that she left to get him breakfast.

Neji placed a hand on his severe wound, and flinched. 'Not yet… After this wound heals a bit more I'm going to ditch this place'.

Man that is such a _Naruto move, seriously._

Once breakfast was on Neji's lap, he started eating in the polite and civilized manner he always did.

'I can rest at home… After the wound heals'.

In Neji's state, he wouldn't have spotted the spy in the tree that was right next to the window. That, and the fact that the spy was literally **in** the tree.

*****Twenty-two miles south of Konoha*****

"Vulture…Vulture, come in what's your status?" The man with the weird staff asked. They were communicating through the Rainbow Radio jutsu.

"I have a visual on Neji Hyuga. He is in bed, in a hospital".

"Take him out swiftly and we'll be done with him".

"Way ahead of you, Sigma. Over".

Vulture grabbed his crossbow from his back and placed a bolt in between the wooden limbs.

'These Konoha "ninjas" are clueless… I've been undercover for the Akutsuki for three years now…'

All of a sudden, Neji looked at the tree vulture was in.

'Probably a bird…' Neji thought. It was actually a vulture. And the Vulture eventually betrays the Eagle…

Vulture aimed down his sight, at Neji's head.

But Sakura came in the way of his scope, and he reopened his left eye.

'Damn you, pink hair'.

But Vulture never expected what came next…

He accidently shot his crossbow, which hit the inner wall of the hospital.

* * *

F**K…

Immediately, Neji spotted Vulture and assumed the obvious. Vulture was trying to kill Neji.

Neji focused his eyes on Vulture and heard him scream as he disintegrated into nothingness.

Sakura gasped, confused. "An enemy spy. Tried to assassinate me…"

Sakura didn't say a word.

"Sakura…Go to Tsunade and tell her that _**Vulture was an Akutsuki spy**_…"

* * *

Oh my god... What's wrong with me?

I keep making 'em short! =(

Anyways, review to tell me how my story sucks... ={

(Joking of course ^^)


	7. Love is Not Blind

***Opens ***

***Checks for Reviews***

***Stares at Reviews***

"**Aww… You guys are so sweet!"**

**=D**

**Chapter 7… Enjoy!**

* * *

{=Love is Not Blind =}

There was a certain brushing sound in the Hokage's office; the sound that sand makes when you brush it with a feather.

There were atoms, huge bits of them at that, all over Tsunade's office, all trying to reunite.

But Konoha's leader was not surprised. She expected this, as she got word from Sakura that Vulture was actually an Akutsuki spy.

Once Vulture was there on the spot, lying on the ground helplessly, a certain copy ninja tied him to a chair in less than a second.

"Where am I?" Vulture muttered, opening his eyes slowly. Soon, he found himself trapped. 'Curse you, Hyuga'.

"Well, well. If it isn't the master spy…" Tsunade began.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Vulture tried to play dumb, but it wasn't working.

"We've heard from reliable sources, one being my apprentice, that you tried to assassinate a recovering shinobi at the hospital, is that true?"

"I have no idea what... Uh! *Grunt* I… Yes, I did. I tried to kill Sauske's assassin, in order to avenge him. It was a task given to me by the new Akutsuki leader, Sigma".

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi and realized he was using Mangokeyo Genjutsu to manipulate they're captive. No lies coming out of his mouth now…

"Hmm… Why would they want you to kill Neji? You're Sauske's assassin…"

"The Akutsuki do not know that… They think that the kid is Sauske's assassin".

"And why would you kill your own leader?"

"I had planned it…Ever since Madara's defeat, I've been aiming to be the new leader of the Akutsuki. But they gave Sauske the position, which was rightfully mine. Killing that bastard was a pleasure…"

Tsunade sighed. "Before I have you dead, tell me the Akutsuki plans".

"I…Do not know…"

Tsunade turned to Kakashi, and received a nod.

"What about their latest hideout? Where is it?"

"It's… Close to…"

But before Vulture could finish Kakashi grabbed his body and flung it outside the window, which shattered leaving Tsunade ducking under her desk.

Vulture's body exploded in the air, his limbs and organs all over the grassy ground. Tsunade looked outside the window at the mess and reassured all the witnesses that nothing was wrong.

"A trap designed to go off when the person it's on reveals classified information", Kakashi explained.

"Guess we're not getting any more answers from him. We should assume, though, that the Akutsuki are coming. Order border patrols on every front. We've got to be ready for this".

"They're willing to attack a whole country just because the Hyuga killed Sauske? The new leader must be psycho…"

"We can't take chances".

"Right…"

With that Kakashi left the Hokage's office.

Tsunade stood staring out the window.

'The Akutsuki are the most feared criminals… We've got to be ready for this'.

*****Tenten's House*****

Tenten was enjoying a hot shower after the long week. 'Man, what a week. Neji leaves on a mission, I nearly lose him, and now he's got to stay in the hospital for two weeks'.

Tenten stood under the water to wash her hair.

Her mind these days, would wander off without a warning and ponder about her lover and how she's going to spend the rest of her life with him.

'Over the years, he's become more and more sincere and giving. We've been friends for a long time, he's romantic and he's the hottest prodigy since like ever. So why not?'

Because he's in the hospital, that's why not… And plus she didn't even know if he wanted to marry her. Sure he loves her, but marriage? That's a totally different subject.

Tenten closed the tap and grabbed a towel.

'I think I'll go see Neji…No, wait. I shouldn't worry. He'll be fine… I'll just train for couple of hours'.

Tenten dressed in her training gear. She wasn't the type of girl to take three hours to get dressed.

'Soon, I'll be in Neji's arms again'.

****Hospital****

Neji stared at the ceiling, wondering if he exhausted himself teleporting the betrayer. He felt fine so he just dismissed the idea.

As if out of nowhere, a thought came to his mind. 'I never greeted Lee… He just left without saying a word. The guy didn't want to spoil my and Tenten's moment'.

He decided that he was going to see Lee as soon as possible. He did consider him a friend, after all.

They've matured, they all have. And throughout their social lives they've developed bonds, strong bonds.

**(A/N by 'they all have' I mean all the Konoha teens; Like Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba etc.)**

They were young adults now. And sooner or later they will be searching for mates.

Neji heard a knock on the door. "Come in Hiashi-sama".

Hiashi entered the room with flowers in his hands.

"Hello, Neji. How are you doing this fine day?"

"Just fine, Hiashi-sama. Thanks for giving Tenten that note I left for her…"

"Oh? She came to me; I did not go to her. She seems to care a lot about you…"

"I know…" Neji simply said. Apparently, he didn't want Hiashi to know a thing.

"You know… I've been thinking and have decided that you are old enough now to get married. You are a young man of eighteen and should have soul mate to be there for you for the rest of your life…"

"Hiashi-sama now's not a very good time to think about it. I'm due to rest in this room for twelve more days, and we just discovered that the Akutsuki are after me…"

"We…?"

"Well, me and Sakura-chan…"

"Oh. Sakura. Nice girl, very talented in medical abilities…"

Neji stared at Hiashi with a blank face. Kind of like this (-_-)

"What?"

"I'm not into Sakura… She's just a colleague".

"That's what I said about your aunt, but things turned out differently".

"I like someone else, uncle".

"Who then…?"

"Can we not talk about it now? I feel exhausted. I had to use my Elite Eye to teleport the Akutsuki spy to the Hokage's office".

"Suit yourself…"

Hiashi turned to leave the room.

"Whoever you like, Neji, you must know that she is the right one for you. That she really cares about you and wants to make you feel happy".

"She does…"

"That's great", Hiashi smiled, and left the room. Get well soon was the last thing Neji heard.

'Of all the times to pick to give me the marriage lecture, he had to pick this one'.

Neji sighed and looked out the window. He saw two birds up on a tree. They were sitting together in a nest.

Neji smiled.

'I love her and she loves me… Nothing could be better than that, Hiashi-sama'.

* * *

**Wee… That went well I guess. **

**=D**

**Review ^.^**


	8. The Akutsuki Attack

{=The Akutsuki Attack=}

*****Twenty-two miles south of Konoha*****

"Seth".

"Yes sir?" Seth was loud and clear through the Rainbow Radio.

"Are you and Vulture done with the mission yet?"

"Sir, Vulture was captured and that trap you put in him went off. He's dead".

Sigma paused for a short while. 'So the mission was a failure…'

"What are your orders?"

"Stay hidden until my arrival. We'll infiltrate Konoha and achieve revenge ourselves".

"Roger that".

Seth's rainbow colored body faded away from the statue it was standing on.

Sigma held a firm grip on his staff. 'While we're there we might as well capture that meddling nine tails…'

Before leaving the hideout, he made sure no one was spying on him. As he always did, Sigma placed barrier seals around the hideout to keep even the most skillful ninja out.

Why he needed to keep everyone out only he knew; well him and his fellow Akutsuki.

Sigma began crossing a bridge that led to the other side of a canyon. After he was across, he started for Konoha.

****Konoha****

The Weapons Mistress was on her way to hospital when she was greeted by one of her close friends, Ino Yamanaka.

"Tenten", Ino called, waving her arm at the chocolate haired kunoichi.

"Hi, Ino… How have you been? It's been a while seen we saw each other".

"Yeh, we never get to hang out anymore. Say, want to go to the mall?"

"Err… Now might not be the best of times, see, I was going over to visit Neji in the hospital".

"Neji's in the hospital? Poor guy…What happened?"

"You mean you don't know…?"

Yamanaka shook her head with a pleasant smile on her face.

'Don't tell her Tenten…If she knew that Sauske was dead she would freak'.

"Tenten…What are you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Well, got to go…Neji's waiting for me and all".

"Hold it, Tenten. Didn't you ever think that maybe you being around him all the time is kind of bad for a relationship?"

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I'm saying maybe you seeing him this often is going to affect him in the future; He might get bored of you…"

"Ha-ha; that's crazy talk. Why would he get bored of me? We're in love".

"That doesn't change a thing. Sometimes a man gets too much of his cute chocolate-eyed girlfriend. I'm just trying to give you some advice… Give him some alone time every once in a while".

"You mean like right now?"

"So you'll go to the mall with me? Thanks Ten, You're the best".

Tenten couldn't help but worry while being dragged along by Ino. 'He might get bored of me? Very unlikely, I mean, Neji said I was the perfect girl for him…'

"I guess he wouldn't mind if I go shopping for a bit…"

"Way ahead of you", Ino said, dragging Tenten along the way to the Mall of the Leaf.

**A couple of hours later...**

At the hospital, Neji was lying in bed greeting all his visitors and accepting flowers and get well soon cards.

The sun was going down and he was quite worried about the fact that he hadn't seen Tenten the whole day.

'I wonder what she's doing…'

I mean, really, it was not like her at all. Normally she would insist on staying with him the whole time when he'd get injured or wounded. In fact, sometimes she'd get emotional and cry because she would care so much for him.

'That's Tenten; the warm hearted, caring, loving and always nice weapons mistress.

He was beginning to wonder whether he had done something to upset her… And then it hit him.

'I untied her buns that night she slept on my chest…'

He had invaded her personal space, but you couldn't blame him. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Tenten's hair down. She was magnificent; He thought so himself.

Neji was beginning to believe that he really did make her mad by his selfish invasion of her privacy once it was dark.

Then he heard a knock on the door. His face lit up.

"Excuse me sir, your meal is here".

The prodigy frowned, clearly disappointed.

"Oh, and you have a visitor", the nurse quickly added. Neji did not look up until he heard his love's voice.

"Hello, Neji. How you doing?"

"Hey, Ten…" He forced a smile.

"Sorry I didn't arrive any sooner… Yamanaka forced me to go to the mall with her".

"It's ok, I don't mind really…"

Tenten noticed his tone; the 'I'm trying to act like I'm not upset so you could notice I'm upset' tone.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Ten, are you mad about something?"

She shook her head.

"Why would I be mad?"

She asked in a sweet tone. She took a seat right next to him; to his right.

"I'm not sure; it could be because I untied your buns without asking…"

"Oh, that. It's ok, as long as it's the man I love".

They looked into each other's eyes; his crystal ones and her hazel ones.

Slowly, but surely, their mouths were closing in. But Tenten backed out for a second…

"Did you like me without my buns?"

"A lot, actually".

She undid her buns slowly and placed them on the table, letting her luscious brown hair fall freely. He looked at her with amazing eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't say no to an offer like that, Ten. But I don't think I'm fit enough at the moment…"

"Don't worry…" She said with a smirk.

Tenten got up and opened the door. She put a 'do not disturb' card on the handle and closed it, again.

Turning to Neji, she grabbed the tray the nurse brought in and began feeding her lover with her hands.

After he was done with the main dish, she took a strawberry from the dessert dish and put it in her mouth.

"That was for me you know", Neji smirked.

"What's the matter? Hyuga can't share?"

She kissed him passionately, moving the strawberry from her mouth to his.

"It tastes so much sweeter now", he managed to breathe out.

He swallowed the fruit and took Tenten on his lap. They resumed kissing passionately; their tongues wrestling with one another.

The moonlight was shining through the window, but no one could see them or interrupt their fun.

'Yep', Neji thought. 'She's definitely the one for me…'

* * *

**I'd like to apologize in advance to my viewers in case I don't update in less than 24 hours in the future. It would probably be because I have studies and school. **

**Remember, **

**Reviews allow me to improve my writing and make the story better for you to read. **

**^_^**


	9. Konoha's Fire

**Chapter 9 is up… Sorry if I kept you waiting. (^_^'**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

{=Konoha's Fire=}

***Morning: after sunrise*3 days after planning to attack Konoha***

Sigma stood on the side of Mount Hokage, watching the citizens of Konoha go on with their businesses. They were like tiny insects to him, in both appearance and value.

'Soon, you will all kneel before the Akutsuki…'

The only question that he needed answering now was: 'Where is the nine tails?'

The original mission was to kill Sauske's assassin, but he's not going anywhere in his current state.

Sauske was like a god to Sigma, mostly because of his unique abilities and his Sharingan. Sauske's death was meaningless to everyone but six people, and Sigma was one of them.

He had liked Sauske so much, in fact, that he had nearly cried in his funeral. He had never cried before, and he never will; a simple fact.

Sigma chanted something in a whisper and his staff beamed to light. It pointed towards a direction that was South-Southeast.

'There…'

Sigma descended the cliff by sliding down with his boots. He began to walk slowly towards the same direction, a hood covering his aged face.

***Tenten's house***

Tenten woke up to glorious sunrays and cheerful bird chirps. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Then, she remembered everything that happened the night before. 'Neji…'

She was on Neji's lap the last time she checked…Had it all been just a dream?

Impossible, she felt every touch of his and felt his kisses. Then, he must've got up and taken her to her house to place her in her own bed…

'Tenten…You have got to stop doing this… You're only getting in the way…Neji needs to rest, he needs to recover from that near death experience…'Tenten kept reminding herself.

"Alright, no more kissing or hugging … just visit him for an hour or so and LEAVE".

That was like asking a fish to sprout little legs and walk on land. The weapon's mistress got dressed into her training gear and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Along the way, she took a quick breather from her open window. Glancing outside she looked at all the different people coming and going.

What she didn't notice, probably because she had just awaken from her deep slumber, that there was a mysterious man with a hood on his head and a lightning shaped stick in his right hand walking to kidnap her friend and kill her lover.

At the Konoha hospital, Neji was still asleep when Lee stopped by to greet him after being away for three days on a mission.

'Funny, Neji would always be awake by seven… He must be really tired'.

Yes, Neji was really tired because he had been a bad patient by letting Tenten sleep with him when he was supposed to be recovering…

But how could he resist that beautiful kunoichi? There wasn't anything he would pick over Tenten, not even the world…

Lee placed a bunch of flowers in a vase and put the vase on the table next to Neji. He left and hurried to the Hokage's office to report to Tsunade-sama.

He passed by Tenten and they greeted each other, exchanging hugs and stories of crazy incidents that happened when the other was not present.

Tenten arrived at the hospital and checked up on Neji.

'Still asleep… Damn it, this is my fault. He's been having too many visitors at daytime, and at night he's been too focused on me to recover properly… What's the matter with me? Couldn't I see that I was hurting him…?'

Tenten decided that she shouldn't see Neji anymore until he fully recovers, for his own good.

'It's ok… only nine more days…No biggie'.

She looked at his seemingly lifeless body. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous. His face was to die for; A reminder of the smiles that Neji made at Tenten and her alone.

'Enough, seriously! Leave the room, Tenten!'

Tenten left Neji's room with a guilty feeling and a worried mind.

***Ichiraku's Ramen***

Naruto was having his usual Ramen-before-training meal, when a mysterious stranger walked in and sat next to him.

Naruto looked up, a string of noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Hi", the stranger said. Naruto realized it was an old man of around fifty-five when he removed his hood.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard a lot about you…"

Naruto smiled. "Yep, that's probably because I saved this village from Pain, the Rannegan user".

"I see… I've heard of that… I'm a pioneer looking for people to teach me techniques… Say; could you teach me the shadow clone jutsu?"

"Shadow clone? That's like the lowest level technique I know…"

"Well, you see, I'm not very skilled and I have to start with something beginner since I don't know any jutsu… So would you care to teach me?"

"I'd be happy to, old man", Naruto replied with a smile and thumbs up.

"That's very kind of you…" _Sigma_ said.

'Call me old man again, weak one, and it will be the end of you and you're precious Konoha…'

"Alright! Let's head to the training grounds", Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh… could you pull me up?"

"Sure", while trying to grab the old man's hand, Naruto was stabbed in the chest with the pointy lightning like staff. On contact, the staff produced such a big shock that even Naruto was unconscious.

All around Sigma, people began pointing and gasping at what he had just done.

Sigma carried Naruto's body up to the roof of a nearby building and called upon his servant.

"Seth, I have the nine tails… meet me at the building in front of that ramen stand… Hurry. He's going to wake up soon, over".

* * *

**Ok… kinda short…**

**Please review, that is all…**


	10. Jinchuriki

**I'm sorry to announce this, but I've decided that I really can't write 100 chapters of NejiTen stories… So I've modified the title of the story and the summary…**

**I'm sorry, I really can't. I'm in college X_X I'm way to busy…**

* * *

{=Jinchuriki=}

Naruto's eyelids opened slowly, but he was confused to see that he was tied with ropes on the ground lying sideways.

The old man he met less than 3 minutes ago was standing in front of him, studying him.

"What? You! What are you doing…?"

"What does it look like? I'm capturing the last Jinchuriki the Akutsuki needs to revive the Ten Tailed Beast".

"You're an Akutsuki?"

"I'm they're new leader…"

Naruto's eyes shot with fear. 'He's like Pain, then'.

"I defeated they're former leader…"

"You mean Pain? He was strong, but he just didn't know how to handle a ninja like you".

Naruto clenched his fist and tried to get free. Soon he was changing to the nine tails and there was red chakra around his body.

The red chakra quickly faded after the failed attempt. "Don't bother, that rope was made especially for your containment".

Naruto tried one more time, but closed his eyes in frustration. 'Dammit. I can't break it. What should I do?'

But Naruto never quits. He kept trying and trying to break free, not noticing that someone else appeared on the roof of the building they were on.

"Seth…"

"Right. I'll take the Jinchuriki to the hideout and you kill the Hyuga…"

"What? You're going to kill Neji?"

"Yes, that's right".

"I'm not going to let you creeps do this!" Naruto shouted, struggling to get free. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!"

Sigma ignored the annoying carrot head he had just tied up and jumped from roof to roof, on his way to the hospital.

Meanwhile…

At the hospital, Lee was visiting Neji. They were reminiscing the days they could actually spend time together and not be too busy at times to even say good morning.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura entered with good news.

"Tsunade thinks you've recovered fast enough to get out of the Hospital tomorrow!"

Neji's face lit up. 'YES!'

All of sudden, there was an explosion and the windows shattered into broken glass along with debris on the floor. Sakura screamed and fell to the floor. Lee gave out a 'Gaa' and covered his face with his arms.

Sigma _floated _into the patient's room.

"Hello, Hyuga… I believe it was you who said 'you're death is here'".

Neji was terrified of what had just happened. 'Oh…No'.

***Tenten's house***

Tenten was putting her buns on in front of her bathroom mirror when she heard a crack.

She stopped and went to check what had made the noise. She was speechless when she saw the picture of her in Neji's arms, a private moment she'll never forget.

She immediately head for the door and left her house, not bothering to pick the shattered picture up.

Only one thought echoed in her mind as she hurried to the Konoha Hospital.

'Why does this keep happening to me?!'

* * *

**I'm, SO SO SO sorry! Please! Don't KILL ME!**

**It's not my fault it's short! I have no free time! **

**X (**

**Please Review!**

**I'll try to post the next one real quick ^^**


	11. Immortality

**Sorry to have kept you waiting… Here's chapter 11**

* * *

**{=Immortality=}**

Naruto studied the man in front of him. He had to tilt his head upwards at a big angle, since he was still tied up.

'The old man called him Seth…'

Seth was a name for pure evil, and the man looked like it.

He was wearing the Akutsuki robe, but on the sections of his limbs you could see were tattoos covering his whole skin. He was pierced in both ears and his eyes were emotionless.

Seth approached the tied up Jinchuriki and picked him up over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

Again, Naruto struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Shut up… Or I'll cut your hands off…"

Naruto, upon hearing Seth's scary, low voice, swallowed and resumed his tries to break the rope.

"Didn't you hear Sigma? This rope was specially made for you… There's no escape".

Seth carried Naruto from roof to roof until they reached the gate. Suddenly, Seth was attacked by a thousand shurikens and kunai. He blocked each easily but was forced to drop Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Tenten…"

Tenten threw a precise shuriken that cut the rope binding Naruto. Naruto quickly got up and got in battle formation.

"Who is this guy?"

"They're Akutsuki… They are after Neji and I; both for different reasons".

"Wait, there's another one?"

"Yes. He's already gone to Neji. We have to hurry".

"You're not going anywhere…" Seth wasn't kidding.

Both Tenten and Naruto felt a sticky feeling in they're legs. Some kind of mud was emerging from the ground, grabbing they're legs; immobilizing them.

Seth walked forward at a slow pace, his eyes fixed with theirs. Tenten took out a kunai and started cutting the mud but the knife just stuck to the mud.

Seth took out a long, red halberd while still walking towards them. Tenten and her Jinchuriki friend couldn't help but look at Seth.

His murderous eyes were red. Tenten dropped the kunai, her eyes filled with fear. She was shaking now along with her Jinchuriki friend.

'What's happening...? Why am I so scared? Those eyes… What is he?'

Seth was emotionless as he continued forward with a deadly weapon now in his hands.

"Who…Who are you?" Naruto managed to mumble out.

Even Naruto was scared. They didn't know why, but Seth was terrifying enough to scare them to death. Apart from his eyes, He didn't look scary… He _just was scary._

"I am the Devil".

_**Hospital…**_

Sigma was having a stare down with Neji, Lee and Sakura.

'Fighting Neji was part of my plan, but those two…They're going to get in the way…'

"Who are you?" Lee finally said.

"I'm an old man seeking revenge for my former leader, Sauske".

Sakura was surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Sigma smiled. He found an opening.

"Surely you're friend over there had bragged about how he had killed Sauske…"

Sigma pointed towards Neji. Sakura glanced at Neji.

"Sakura now's not the best time to…"

"You killed Sauske? When? How? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Sakura look out!"

Sakura turned her head to see a lighting staff fly towards her. It was easily deflected by a certain bushy-browed ninja.

"Fight me…"

"I did not travel twenty-two miles just to end up fighting an amateur Tai-jutsu user…"

Lee was really ticked by that last comment.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Sigma grabbed Lee's left leg and threw him to his right. Lee hit the hospital wall and fell over as it crumbled under the great force.

"Lee!" Sakura yelled.

"I hope now, we can get to business, Ne…"

"Eat this!"

Sigma was punched in the stomach so hard; his body flew outside the hole he had made upon his entry.

Sakura felt proud.

Neji, even though Sigma was here to kill him, felt bad that he had kept secrets from his friends.

He recalled what the Hokage had told him that day he was assigned the assassination mission.

"Remember. This mission is confidential. Only you and Naruto can know…"

He shook his head and returned to reality. "Lee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We'd better get you to a safe place; you're in no condition to fight…"

"It's ok. I can fight… I was due out of the hospital today anyway".

Neji stood up, feeling a slight pain.

He could hear his inner voice talking to him. 'You shouldn't have had so much fun with Tenten when you should've been resting…'

'Shut up…'

As Neji got up, Sigma entered through the same hole again.

"I must admit that did feel a bit ticklish…"

Sakura clenched her teeth.

"So full of yourself are you? Well, there's three of us and one of you…"

"I guess you're right… Seth, come in Seth…" Sigma talked into his radio.

The three ninjas took the opportunity to attack; Neji with his air palm, Lee with his Tai-Jutsu and Sakura with her abnormal strength.

Sigma was sent flying back outside the hospital by Neji's jutsu. Sakura and Lee followed him and attacked; the three now fighting in a circle formed by gasping and screaming citizens.

"Yes sir. I'm here at the hospital…"

"Good…"

Neji analyzed Sigma as his friends kept him occupied. He was dodging every attack like it was nothing. He activated Byakugan and looked at Sigma's chakra…

'What? He… Has no chakra?'

Neji was officially confused. And that was really rare.

His enemy had no chakra, but then how was he performing jutsu?

'Maybe they're not jutsu. Maybe they're just…'

Magic?

Suddenly, Neji spotted a thrown kunai behind him using his Byakugan and turned to catch it with his bare hand.

His eyes were full of shock when they saw who had thrown it.

"Tenten...?"

It was Tenten, but this wasn't the same Tenten he had known for twelve years. He certainly would've remembered if her eyes were a murderous red.

She seemed to be under a spell. Seth was standing right next to her with the same red eyes.

"Tenten! Tenten, snap out of it, it's me, Neji!"

She didn't say a word. Instead she threw more kunai along with shuriken this time. Neji dodged each one, of course.

'What am I going to do? I can't hurt her…'

Her face was emotionless, nothing like the original girl he had loved.

"Keep the others busy…" Seth ordered. From behind Seth's back, Naruto revealed himself. He was under the same spell.

'Naruto?'

Tenten and Naruto ignored Neji and leaped above him to land in front of Lee and Sakura. Both were in great confusion to battle their own comrades. "That should keep them occupied…" Sigma noted.

He turned to Neji and put an evil smile on his wrinkled face.

"Ready for Heaven, Hyuga?"

_

* * *

_

_**I must say… I enjoyed typing that ^_^**_

_**Uh oh… Got to get back to studying…**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Surrounded

{=Surrounded=}

'What now? What should I do?'

Neji was in a bigger puzzle then he had ever been in before.

Tenten and Naruto we're being controlled by Sigma's demonic minion, Seth. Lee and Sakura were in the middle of figuring out how to fight their own comrades while dodging every attack thrown at them. Neji was the main target and he was surrounded from both sides by Sigma and Seth.

To get out of this seemed impossible.

'I don't know their jutsu but they know my own…'

Neji tensed as Seth drew nearer. Seeing that Seth was too close, he jumped away onto the roof of a hotel. Sigma and Seth followed.

Once Neji caught sight of them they were pushed away by his devastating air palm.

The whole time, the Hyuga was thinking of a way to defeat them.

Sigma and Seth came on the roof again and this time Sigma shot bolts of electricity from his hands. Neji dodged each shot and threw kunais to stall the old man's 'spell casting'.

'How is he doing that without a jutsu?'

It made no sense. To perform lightning type attacks you need a lightning type jutsu, and to perform jutsus you need chakra. He has none.

Seth attacked Neji with his halberd, but the young assassin was too fast. Activating his Byakugan, he dealt a deadly blow to Seth's chest and sent him flying into the safety bars of the rooftop.

"Enough of these games…"Sigma began.

At the speed of light, Sigma grabbed Neji by the collar and threw him to the floor.

Before the throw target could realize what had just happened, Sigma leaped to land in front of him and pierced the floor just above his head with his staff.

Neji, the past events finally coming to his mind, got up as quick as he can and got some distance.

"It's no use, Hyuga…"

He tried to figure out what that meant but it was too late. The staff glowed bright blue and a beam of light was shot from its tip towards Neji.

With quick thinking, he dodged the beam, but the beam wouldn't give up.

It followed him and was locked onto him forever, or at least until it hit him.

Neji fell to the floor unconscious.

"Now, what would be the most painful and lasting death for you…?"

**2 hours later…**

Neji slowly opened his eyes to find his love, his three friends and his two foes standing all around him. All, excluding Sigma, had those same red eyes.

He noticed he was tied up and that they were in a some kind of cave inside of a mountain.

Neji looked at Seth and then at Tenten.

'They both have the same emotionless eyes. It's like Seth is under the same spell… But that can't be, he's the caster'.

Or maybe not… Sigma stood there smiling while the rest were just staring with no features.

Then, it hit him. Seth wasn't the one controlling them. Sigma was controlling _all _of them.

"Where are we?" Neji asked cautiously.

"We're inside the Hokage monument. I had to get away before ANBU notice what was happening; now for your end".

Tenten took a step forward.

"Ten…?" He tried again. It was no use.

"I must admit I never thought she would be your lover. What better death than by one's own lover?"

Tenten took a kunai and held it out to Neji's throat.

"Do it", ordered Sigma.

"Tenten, I know you're in there. I know you would never ever hurt me. You'd never hurt _anyone_ without a good reason. I know you can hear me. Fight his control! I know you can do it! Ten… Please… I don't want you to end up being Sigma's slave for life. You've got to break free…"

Tenten just stood there, no response at all. Neji's head fell and then he felt the sharp blade touch his throat lightly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!" Sigma ordered again.

Neji closed his eyes and expected pain. But none came.

What hit his cheeks were wet and salty; Tenten's tears.

"I don't believe it…" Sigma's jaw fell.

"Tenten?" Neji looked up.

She was crying, but Sigma was still in control.

Her hands were shaking as they slowly drew nearer to Neji's throat once more.

"No!" She let out a scream.

'There's no other way', Neji decided.

"Byakugan!"

Sigma turned his attention to Neji, who's eyes were glowing a bright white.

Sigma felt an excruciating pain, now.

"What's happening?!"

His legs were disappearing, along with the rest of his body.

His voice was a loud 'GAAA!' as he disappeared forever into oblivion.

The Hyuga was panting and all of Sigma's former minions were returning to normal.

"Neji!"

Tenten cut the rope and hugged him, tears falling once more.

He hugged her back tightly and felt like never letting go.

The other's were wondering what had happened.

"We were all under Sigma's spell, including you, Seth", Tenten explained, turning to Seth now that he was a normal person again.

It turned out he was a ninja from the Water Country.

Lee held Neji's shoulder from one side and Tenten from the other.

They descended the monument and head to the Hokage's office to report to their leader.

**The next day**

Neji was sitting on his manor's roof, deep in thought.

"Neji…"

Naruto called. The Hyuga could hear the slightest touch of a feather so there was no need to shout.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For everything…"

"No need… You've done a lot for me in the past; I was just returning the favors I owed you".

Naruto grinned. "Want to train?"

"Nope… I got to take care of something".

He jumped down to the ground and waved to Naruto.

Heading in the direction of Tenten's house, he felt an object in his pocket and smiled in amusement.

*knock*knock*knock*

The door opened slowly. "Hey".

"Hey".

They smiled at each other. "Come in, I was just about to make some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure".

Tenten turned her attention to the kettle in front of her.

"Ten…"

'Hmm?'

Tenten turned around and froze in her spot. Neji was on his knees holding out a small black box with something shiny inside.

"Will you marry me?"

………………………

"Tenten?"

* * *

"Ten?"

Without warning, Tenten jumped into Neji's arms and shouted…

"I ACCEPT! I ACCEPT! I ACCEPT!"

They kissed passionately as Neji carried her by her bridal side into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

_**The End**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOo**

**Wonder what they're going to do now… O.o**

**I'm sorry I didn't update earlier… I never had the time…**

**Well anyways that's the end…**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
